Doce Formas Infalibles de Encantar a Las Brujas
by Loli Almendra
Summary: Sirius Black le hace un regalo a James Potter que lo ayudará a recuperar su dignidad pisoteada y lo que es mejor, a conquistar finalmente al objeto de sus desvelos: la pelirroja Lily Evans. Prólogo UP!


**Hola!! Este es el primer fic que subo a la página... luego de años de leer, decidí subir algo que se me ocurrió en un día de ocio... esto es una pequeña introducción cortita, pero necesaria para justificar el resto de los capítulos. Básicamente, es la historia de James y Lily que gira en torno a los consejos que James toma del libro: "Doce Formas Infalibles de Encantar a Las Brujas".**

* * *

**Doce Formas Infalibles de Encantar a Las Brujas**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Este libro que tienes entre tus manos ha sido diagramado para instruir al mago desesperado en el arte de la conquista de brujas, práctica milenaria y efectiva, que ha sido llevada a cabo en toda la historia de la magia, por millones de hechiceros en tu misma situación.  
A medida que vayas recorriendo sus páginas, aprenderás a diferenciar los diferentes tipos de brujas, te enseñaremos el modus operandi de cada una de ellas y qué tratamiento debes emplear para tenerla a tus pies en menos de lo que tardas en decir "Quidditch".  
El origen de la práctica de la conquista, se remonta a los inicios de la prehistoria mágica, donde nuestros ancestros ya se encontraban con obstáculos a la hora de elegir a la bruja destinada para lograr perpetuar su apellido, al toparse con seres complejos que reclamaban un prolongado período de cortejo previo. A lo largo de las eras, esta habilidad se fue perfeccionando hasta que, luego de haber sido sometida a una exhaustiva investigación, logramos reunir todas las tácticas en este compendio, para que sea difundido y puesto en escena por la totalidad de la comunidad mágica masculina.  
Pero ¡CUIDADO!; este manual no debe caer en manos de ninguna bruja curiosa dispuesta a develar el secreto, por ello, no importa cuán cerca estén de él, el libro esta equipado con un fuerte encantamiento repelente para brujas, que se accionará inmediatamente al percibir cualquier rastro de energía mágica femenina; camuflándose en un ejemplar de "El mundo de la escoba".  
Mi buen amigo Wilhelm Wigworthy, me invitó a escribir este prólogo en agradecimiento a mi importante colaboración en la redacción de su libro, gracias al aporte de mis experiencias como conquistador.  
Estoy seguro que encontrarán tan agradable su lectura como los comentarios de Wilhelm, que recién comienza su ascenso vertiginoso por la escalera de la fama y se ha hecho merecedor de mi foto autografiada._

_** Gilderoy Lockhart**  
Orden de Merlín tercera clase  
Miembro honorario de la Liga de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras  
Cinco veces ganador del premio de la revista Corazón de Bruja a la sonrisa mas encantadora._

* * *

Al terminar de leer el prólogo, y sin poder creer todavía que Sirius le hubiese regalado semejante pavada para Navidad; _"perdiste tus habilidades, amigo mío"_, le había dicho; James Potter enarcó una ceja detrás de sus anteojos de montura redonda, mirando con sorna la contratapa del ejemplar, donde se hallaban las críticas, y una risa bailó en sus ojos avellana cuando leyó los comentarios. 

_"Sin duda, una investigación más que excelente y amplia sobre una temática un tanto curiosa que sin embargo, no deja de ser atrayente". __  
_

_ Adalbert Waffling - autor de "Teoría Mágica". __Valoración: Cinco galleons. _

_"No entiendo porqué resulta record de ventas un libro sobre el mundo de las escobas"._

_ Rita Skeeter - redactora de "El Profeta". Valoración: Medio Knut.  
_

Pasando el tomo de mano a mano sin ningún cuidado y con la vista fija en la pared, el apuesto capitán de Quidditch, rememoró la charla con su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Quién sabe, quizá no sería tan descabellado pegarle una leidita al manual... perdido por perdido... en una de esas podría conquistar a Lily y de paso recuperar su dignidad en una sola pieza, la cual estaba "bastante pisoteada", como se encargaba de recordarle todos los días Sirius.  
Además, podría dejar de ser tan burdamente comparado con el calamar gigante y, como primer premio, hacer rabiar todo lo que quisiese a esa pequeña prefecta pelirroja; aunque claro, las reconciliaciones serían lo mejor.  
Finalmente decidió que no tenía nada de malo agregarle una mancha más al tigre y se dispuso a la lectura y armado de un "plan táctico estratégico", pero para eso, iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda que pudiese reclutar.

* * *

Es tan cortito que por eso es llamado prólogo! 

_**Próximo capítulo: "Conoce a tu Objetivo". **_

Aclaraciones: el título del fic fué tomado del libro "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". Lo mismo tanto para el autor y el nombre del libro "Teoría Mágica" y "El mundo de la Escoba".


End file.
